<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stringimi Forte by EiriniThalassa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017805">Stringimi Forte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa'>EiriniThalassa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feels, Fluff, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a bit of Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carina has a new neighbor, which leads to some interesting revelations... and Maya isn’t sure what to make of it. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stringimi Forte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone, I know it’s been a while. Hope you’re all well. :)</p>
<p>I’ve actually started this a while back, but RL got in the way and my muse left me, so I didn’t get far. But now, with the show back, I’ve decided to try and continue. The fic has nothing to do with the current plot - I'm completely ignoring it - and it’s basically my regular Marina fluff. </p>
<p>Let me now if you think it’s worth continuing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carina had just entered her apartment, took off her coat, and was about to take off her shoes when she heard a sound of something falling outside her door, followed by a flurry of swearwords in… <strong>Italian</strong>?! She frowned in confusion and walked back to her front door. As she opened it, she noticed a man standing in front of the apartment two doors down, with boxes around him and a bag of what looked like coffee scattered on the ground. The man seemed oblivious to her presence as he tried to pick up the scattered coffee back into the bag.</p>
<p>“Ma noooo, era l’ultimo che avevo!” <strong>(“No, it was the last one!”)</strong></p>
<p>Carina couldn’t help but smile. She stepped out of her apartment and cleared her throat. “Scusa, ti serve aiuto? Se voui ti posso presetare l’aspirapolvere.” <strong>(“Excuse me, do you need help? If you want, I have the vacuum cleaner.”)</strong></p>
<p>The man looked up at her, surprised. “Tu parli italiano?” <strong>(“You speak Italian?”)</strong></p>
<p>Carina nodded. “Si’, sono italiana. E da quello che ho sentito lo sei anche tu, vero?” Carina quipped. <strong>(“Yes, I’m Italian. And I take it you are too.”)</strong></p>
<p>She could see the man blush slightly. “Si’. Scusa per le parolacce.” he offered apologetically. <strong>(“Yes. Sorry for the swearing.”)</strong></p>
<p>“Ma figurati!” Carina said with smile. <strong>(“Don’t worry about it!”)</strong></p>
<p>“But, would you mind if we switched to English?” the man now asked. “It would be easier to continue to speak in Italiano but I have to get used to speaking in English.”</p>
<p>“Of course, no problem.” Carina said. “So, are you moving in?” she asked, indicating the boxes.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I am. I’ve gotten a job at a flying school here in the city. I am a flight instructor and I am starting on Monday.”</p>
<p>“That’s great!”</p>
<p>The man stood up and walked up to Carina, stretching his hand. “I am Stefano Morante.”</p>
<p>“Dr. Carina De Luca.” Carina returned, accepting the offered hand. “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You too.” Stefano said.</p>
<p>Carina glanced at the content on the floor. “So, what is that? Espresso?”</p>
<p>Stefano looked at it and sighed sadly. “Si.’ It was my last bag. Now, I have to wait for the new ones to arrive from Italy.”</p>
<p>“Actually, there are a few places in the city where you can buy a real espresso.” Carina informed him.</p>
<p>“Sul serio?” Stefano said, feeling a lot better suddenly. (<strong>“Really?!”)</strong></p>
<p>Carina nodded. “Yes. I’ll make you a list.”</p>
<p>“Grazie.”</p>
<p>“Di niente.” Carina returned. “And, in the meantime, I can make you a cup. You look like you need it.” she remarked with a smile.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to… come si dice… incomodarti…?</p>
<p>“Bother you.” Carina offered. “You’re not.” she said, shaking her head. “I’m inviting you. It will be nice to share a cup of espresso with someone who can truly appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Stefano frowned in a wordless question.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you’ll find out soon that most Americans have a slightly different idea of what makes a good coffee.” she chuckled. “My girlfriend still thinks that every espresso cup should come with a health warning attached to it!” she said, watching him more intently to gauge his reaction.</p>
<p>He smiled good-naturedly. “She doesn’t drink coffee?” he asked.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t drink <strong>espresso</strong>.” Carina replied. “So, what do you say? Would you like one?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I would love it! But, first I have to clean this up and get the boxes inside. Can I borrow your l’ aspirapolvere?”</p>
<p>“My vacuum cleaner? Sure!” Carina said. “I’ll get it for you and then I’ll make us espresso while you clean it up.”</p>
<p>“Perfetto!”</p>
<p>                                            </p>
<p>As Maya walked up to Carina’s apartment door, she could hear voices engaged in a lively conversation coming from the inside. One was Carina’s and the other was a male one she couldn’t recognize, but she noticed it had Italian accent. She frowned in thought, trying to remember if Carina had mentioned she was expecting a visitor from Italy – she couldn’t. She was about to put the key into the lock to let herself in – she had the key to Carina’s apartment and Carina had the key to her house – but then, she stopped. She did not know who the guest was and she figured that letting herself in maybe would not be the best idea. So, instead, she rang the bell. As she did, she heard the conversation stop, and a few beats later, she heard Carina’s footsteps approach. A few moments after that, the door opened.</p>
<p>“Amore, ciao!” Carina exclaimed with a wide smile as she saw her. “Why did you ring the doorbell? Have you forgotten your key?” she asked, surprised, as she stepped aside so Maya could come in.</p>
<p>“No. I heard an unfamiliar voice, so I thought it may not be the best idea to use it.” the blonde replied earnestly.</p>
<p>“Why not? I have nothing to hide, and anyone who potentially wouldn’t approve of you as my girlfriend, wouldn’t be welcome in my home anyway.” Carina returned without missing a beat.</p>
<p>Maya swallowed hard. She leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I love you.” she whispered.</p>
<p>“I love you too, bella.” the Italian reciprocated with another smile. “Now, come to meet my new neighbor.” she said...</p>
<p>...and took Maya by the hand and led her toward the living room before the blonde could react.</p>
<p>“Stefano, this is Maya, my girlfriend.” Carina said a few moments later as they entered the living room. “Maya, this is Stefano, my new neighbor from two doors down. He is from Milano.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Captain Bishop! Carina has told me great things about you over the last hour or so.” Stefano said as he stood up and stretched his hand.</p>
<p>With a quick glance toward Carina, who just smiled cryptically, Maya stepped forward and shook the man’s hand. “Nice to meet you, too!” she said, hoping to hide how confused she felt at that moment.</p>
<p>“Stefano has just moved into the building. He is a flight instructor and he is starting at a new job on Monday.” Carina explained.</p>
<p>“I actually just came to Seattle two weeks ago. And, I was just about to step into my new apartment when I dropped my last bag of espresso all over the floor. Carina was kind enough to offer me the vacuum cleaner and invite me to have an espresso.” he went on to elaborate further.</p>
<p>“I see.” Maya said with a small smile. “I’m sorry about the espresso. If you love it half as much as Carina does, I can imagine you were less than happy about it!”</p>
<p>“Most of us Italians do. Fortunately, Carina has offered to show me coffee bars with Italian espresso. And, now if you would excuse me, I still have a lot of unpacking to do and I would also like to go to bed early so I can be fresh on my first day.” Stefano said as he got up. “It was nice meeting you, Captain Bishop. And, I have to say, I admire you for what you do. It takes a lot of courage to be a firefighter.”</p>
<p>Maya was taken slightly aback; she did not expect such a remark. “Thank you, Stefano. But, a flight instructor is no walk in the park, either.” she returned sincerely. “And please, call me – Maya.”</p>
<p>“OK – Maya!” Stefano said with a smile.</p>
<p>“I’ve actually always wanted to learn to fly.” Maya remarked offhandedly.</p>
<p>Carina shot her a surprised look – she had no idea about this, and she was not exactly thrilled about the prospect of it.</p>
<p>“Really?! Well, if you would like, you can come to the school. I would love to be your instructor.” Stefano offered.</p>
<p>“Thanks! I’ll think about it.” Maya returned.</p>
<p>“Benissimo!” Stefano nodded before he looked at Carina again. “Grazie ancora for the vacuum cleaner and the coffee, Carina.”</p>
<p>“Prego.” the brunette smiled. “And, I’ll take you to my favorite espresso bar, soon. Also, good luck tomorrow! In bocca al lupo!”</p>
<p>“Crepi!” Stefano said. “Well, I am going now. Bye, Maya, see you!”</p>
<p>Maya returned the greeting. “See you!”</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you out.” Carina said as she followed Stefano out of the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she returned shortly after, Maya was sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>“He seems nice.” the blonde offered.</p>
<p>“He does.” Carina agreed as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. “I couldn’t believe it when I heard words in Italian outside my door.”</p>
<p>“He’s also good-looking.” Maya now noted, seemingly offhandedly, and completely ignoring the second part of Carina’s comment.</p>
<p>“I suppose.” the brunette shrugged with a small smirk - she had a pretty good idea where this was going.</p>
<p>“You suppose?! He looks like a freaking GQ model!” Maya almost exclaimed, much more energetically now.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute when you’re jealous!” Carina teased. Maya answered by rolling her eyes at her, which made the brunette chuckle softly. “Honestly, I haven’t really thought about it. I was just glad to run into another Italian!” she then said in response. “And, generally speaking, models are usually high-service and definitely not my type!”</p>
<p>Maya frowned for a moment as she tried to figure out what Carina was saying. “High-service? Oh, you mean - <strong>high maintenance</strong>!” she chuckled.</p>
<p>The Italian nodded. “Yes, high-maintenance!”</p>
<p>“And, you’ve met many models, have you?!” Maya quipped.</p>
<p>“A few.” Carina returned matter-of-factly, trying to keep a smirk out of her voice.</p>
<p>Immediately, Maya’s eyebrows shot up in surprise – this was definitely not the answer she was expecting. “Seriously?!”</p>
<p>“I used to work as a model part-time my senior year of high school and the following year - the year before I started medical school.” Carina offered.</p>
<p>“You <strong>what</strong>?! You were a model?!” Maya was stunned.</p>
<p>“Well, not a professional one. But, I did do photo shoots and a few smaller fashion shows.” Carina elaborated.</p>
<p>“And, you never thought to mention it?!” Maya returned, her surprise increasing.</p>
<p>Carina just shrugged mutely.</p>
<p>“Wow… That’s… OK! So, what happened?” the blonde now wanted to know.</p>
<p>“I had to make a decision whether to peruse a modeling career or a career in medicine, and I did.” Carina said.</p>
<p>“Any regrets?” Maya asked, cautiously.</p>
<p>Carina smiled, shaking her head. “None. I could never really see myself as a part of that world. And all I’ve ever really wanted to be is a doctor.”</p>
<p>“Well, I for one, am glad you chose to become a doctor.” Maya admitted, feeling herself blush, suddenly.</p>
<p>“Really? Why?” Carina asked.</p>
<p>“Well, because if you’d decided to become a model, we would’ve never met.” the blonde said, somewhat sheepishly.  </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know, bella…” the Italian returned with a telling smile. “I think we would’ve still met, somehow.”</p>
<p>Maya grinned, her dimples showing. “You think?!”</p>
<p>“Aha.” Carina nodded as she leaned in and closed the distance between them in a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“So, dated any models?” Maya asked as blue met brown again.</p>
<p>“Not exactly <strong>dated</strong>, no.” Carina said. “I went on a few dates with a few of them, but that’s all.”</p>
<p>“I just can’t believe you’ve never mention it before!” Maya remarked.</p>
<p>Carina gave her a meaningful look. “You mean, kind of like you have never mentioned that you want to fly before?”</p>
<p>“Touché!” the blonde smiled bashfully before saying: “So, you really don’t think Stefano is cute?”</p>
<p>Carina raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend. “Nice deflection. Should I be worried?” she half-quipped. “I mean, he is a flight instructor after all, and <strong>you </strong>seem to think he is handsome enough to be a GQ model.”</p>
<p>Maya grinned. “Now, who’s jealous?”</p>
<p>Carina matched her grin. “Oh, so you’re admitting you were jealous earlier, then?”</p>
<p>Maya rolled her eyes at the Italian again. “Oh, just shut up and kiss me!”</p>
<p>Without wasting a beat, the brunette did as she was told.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, is it any good, or have I lost my mojo? :P</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! Take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>